Seasons
by eyecanread
Summary: Zinan, a former Captain in the Fire Nation, retires to a small Southern Water Tribe village. Everything is fine until he is forced to marry one of the local women. Can either of them weather this?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Rare are the stories that have to do with the how normal people dealt with the aftermath of the hundred year war and picking up the pieces. It was an aspect that intrigued me and from that this story was born.**

I hope you enjoy this somewhat unconventional story about getting along and getting by.

* * *

**Prologue**

_We don't know where our future may lead and in whose arms we might end up._

_But love can bloom in the harshest of climates._

* * *

Zinan was a quiet, reserved, young man when he enrolled in the Fire Nation Naval Academy. He quickly demonstrated an aptitude for chart reading, navigation, and strategy which caught the attention of his instructors. He was also a willing subordinate, eager to please.

As expected, upon graduation he was given a naval commission, and over the years worked his way up through the ranks. He never desired promotions, but they were given to him, usually on the recommendations and praises of the men under him. Despite his rising rank, the hierarchy thought him not ruthless enough for real battles so kept him and his crew on the sidelines. That was fine with Zinan, he was by no means ambitious, and besides, he'd quickly grown disgusted with the war, though he was _far_ too loyal to ever express his views publicly.

Unfortunately, he acquired a few enemies during his service. One of these was Ho, his former commanding officer when he was a lieutenant. Commander Ho secretly despised Zinan for monopolizing the loyalty of the crew. He was always suspicious of the younger officer. He couldn't fathom how anyone could be so nice, and he was sure he just hadn't discovered the younger man's secret plot. Ho went to many extremes to get Zinan to show his "true colors". After a particularly harrowing incident between them, they were both promoted and separated, and Zinan was given his own command.

After that _Captain_ Zinan's longest post was patrolling the waters between the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation borders. Due to the war and their remote location, many times his crew were cut off from supplies. They had to supplement by trading with the local fishermen. The Water Tribe fishermen were obviously the most reluctant, but when they got to know this unusual, quiet-spoken man they began to trust him.

In one instance Captain Zinan bartered what little he had in exchange for warm furs for his whole crew. The steel ship in the icy seas was like a refrigerator. The men under Zinan's command praised him endlessly for his generosity. They would follow him to the ends of the earth. In essence they had.

Zinan loved the sea. Stationed in the ice and snow made him more curious about how waterbenders viewed it. He questioned the tribesmen endlessly on their culture and navy. At first the tribesmen were suspicious of his motives and intentions for asking, but once they realized he was merely curious, they willingly answered him. Zinan was saddened to learn that there were no waterbenders left in the Southern Water Tribe, and even more to find it was his own people that had brought that about.

* * *

Finally the remote post was no longer needed, for the war had been ended by the Avatar. Zinan and his men celebrated openly with the tradesmen and fishermen they had become friends with. The next day the ship was recalled for decommissioning and it's crew were to be sent home. The only one _unhappy_ with this news was Zinan. He had no one in the Fire Nation to return to, and though he loved his country, he'd also grown to love the ice and snow in the south.

The morning they were to depart Zinan took gifts from his personal effects to the elder of the closest village. He hadn't stepped foot in the village before but many of it's tribesmen were known to him. Elder Kagah was wary but receptive. Zinan asked respectfully if he'd be allowed to return on his own and live permanently in the village. With promises of not causing any trouble and from the testimonies of some of the fishermen, he was granted permission.

Zinan left lighthearted. A feeling that continued with him as he went with his men, back to the Fire Nation.

Most of the Fire Nation people that heard his story shook their heads in disbelief. They couldn't understand why one of their own would want to live on a block of ice.

* * *

The first month after Zinan's arrival in the Southern Water Tribe village was the hardest. The people were suspicious if not openly hostile towards him. He had no way of waterbending a home out of the ice, so he had to build one, block by block.

With time people stopped staring at him wherever he went, or even worse, running inside to protect their children. He disliked what the Hundred Year War had done to these people. He could see their pride, tenacity, and strength. But they'd been reduced to a scattered band of frightened old men, women, and children.

The Water Tribe people slowly began to respect the solitary, hard-working man. Not all looked favorably on him but they didn't try to hinder him in any way. He was able to shop in the central market with relative ease. The merchants figured his money was as good as the next man's.

One of the people that warmed up to him quickly was the woman he took his mending to. She was an older woman by the name of Takara. She lived with a girl he supposed was her daughter. He'd heard Takara refer to the girl as Hanna a time or two. The younger woman seemed to be intelligent and well read, she was also one of the finest weavers he'd ever seen. The three of them had several interesting discussions when he brought in his mending. He enjoyed spending time with the two women, they were a welcome break in his solitude.

His many years on the sea had fully climatised him, so he suffered little in the colder air. He did purchase heaver garments but occasionally he still wore his Fire Nation styled clothes. He even went as far as to get a parka made for him by Takara that was styled somewhere between the two nations.

Within the second month of his living there Zinan had fallen into a comfortable pattern in his new home. He hunted and fished, sometimes even with the other men on short outings. Most of the time he was still referred to as 'Fire Nation' instead of by name, but he didn't mind. He enjoyed his new quieter life amongst the snow and her people.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**A/N: I go into this project knowing that I may never get readers for it. It's the honest truth. It is a story dear to my heart and I do wish to share it with others, but I'm realistic. Other than my loyal followers and those who get curious from seeing the drawings on DA there will be a scant readership. In this story _original_ characters play the starring rolls. Only a few canon characters make a brief appearance later on, but only as cameos really. There is no fan-base other than the show to support this. That's alright. _I_ love it even if it's never read.**

I thank you if you have read even this far. Bless you.


	2. Fall: The Coming Chill

**A/N: If you read the prologue (and I hope you did) you will notice in this that Ho was promoted as well after "the incident". I'm not sure I actually stated that in the story so I wanted to make it clear.**

**You may be wondering if I got Takara's name by simply rearranging the letters in Katara, it's not so. Takara is a Japanese name meaning treasure. All the names I picked for my characters have specific meanings. I will tell you if you are interested, just let me know.**

**You will never know how nervous I was to post this story. I have been working on it a long time.**

* * *

**Fall: The Coming Chill**

* * *

Admiral Ho despised coming to this block of ice they called the Southern Water Tribe, so the quicker things were taken care of the better. He approached the elder's council chamber with an approved plan in his hand. It'd taken him months, but he'd gotten the directive pushed through. He smirked, his 'old friend' would never see it coming. Loyalty wouldn't save him this time, in fact it would be his downfall.

He pushed aside the heavy fur that served as a door and ducked his over six foot frame through the ice-block doorway. There were several men in the chamber discussing various topics but they all stopped to observe the thin Fire Nation man as he strode across the room.

Elder Kagah sat in the middle and watched this man he'd met months before, approach. "Welcome, Admiral." His tone was formal but without feeling.

Ho didn't care. He knew he was merely tolerated here, but achieving his goals would make any snub worth it. Truthfully he cared about these people about as much as the slush stuck to the bottom of his boots. Despite his sneer he bowed respectfully and handed the seated man a scroll.

Elder Kagah read over the directive unable to hide his surprise. "Is this real, Admiral?"

"Every word." The navel man stood tall over the Water Tribe leader. He had his hands folded behind his back as we watched Kagah's reaction.

"I don't know how he'll respond to this but I know it won't be pleasant," the Elder stroked his tied gray beard.

Ho smiled slightly, that was exactly what he hoped for. "You're probably correct, so I propose we choose for him. Make the transition easier. I would request that we finalize this matter soon. I have but a week before I have to return home."

Kagah's eyes went wide but he refrained from commenting. This was indeed a delicate matter and the man before him was treating it as a business deal. He decided he wanted the input of someone who knew the man they were discussing, someone who had his best interests in mind. A motive he suspected Ho did not possess. After informing the admiral of his intentions, he summoned Takara the seamstress and Hanna the weaver. It was common knowledge that they were of the few in the village that had regular, congenial, contact with Captain Zinan.

* * *

Hanna walked alone into the council room to face Elder Kagah and a Fire Nation man she didn't know. There were others from her tribe milling around, mostly elderly men, listening to proceedings or waiting for specific judgments to be passed. She'd never been in the council chambers and she was rapidly seeing she hadn't missed much.

She frowned as she bowed to the two men who sat on a dais before her. "I was summoned, Elder?" She couldn't fathom why she would've been called.

Elder Kagah smiled at her when she rose. "Yes woman, but where is your aunt?"

She bowed again. "Regretfully my aunt was unable to come, she is not feeling well today."

The elder nodded. "Alright. We've called you here because we'd like your opinion on something."

She was shocked to say the least. "_My_ opinion? What could I have an opinion on that would matter to men such as yourselves?"

Admiral Ho detected the slightest hint of sarcasm in her tone, but brushed it off. "In the interest of better relations we are encouraging our nationals living abroad to _"integrate"_ with the locals as much as possible."

His grin made her sick, like seal meat left too long in the sun. Whatever these men were getting at wasn't going to be good.

"What Admiral Ho is saying dear, is that a directive has been issued, that within a year any unmarried man or woman from his nation must marry a person from the area in which they settle, if it be outside of their homeland."

Hanna gasped, realization of what they were saying dawning on her. "Is this about Captain Zinan?"

Ho leaned forward. "Precisely. Elder Kagah says you've had more contact with him than anyone in the village. Can you think of someone that would make him a suitable bride?" He had a cat-stalking-prey look in his eyes.

Hanna was outraged. She looked at the floor, gripping her skirt into tight balls in her fists. _How could these men calmly decide the fate of two innocent people like this?_ _How could they ask me to participate._ _This isn't fair!_

"Does he even know?" she asked in low, angry tones.

"Not yet. We're waiting until things are more... _finalized_." Kagah glanced at Ho, but the Admiral didn't look away from the woman at his feet.

She was indignant. _They aren't even going to give him the chance to choose for himself!?_ "Zinan won't like this at all. He's a very private man. I can't participate in making his life miserable." She raised her eyes again to glare at the men sitting in front her.

Ho's grin didn't even waver. "He _will_ comply with the directive. No matter what he is, he is not a traitor. Your helping us was just a courtesy to him. We'll choose for him, with or without you," his smooth voice edged over the growing silence in the room.

She knew the admiral was right. Zinan was a good man that would do whatever his country asked of him. Even if it meant his own condemnation. Hanna shuddered and shut her eyes. _This can't be happening._

"Do you have an answer for us, or should we make the decision?" Kagah asked as gently as he could.

Hanna swallowed. She couldn't let these men do this to her friend. She would protect him as much as her limited position would allow. "I volunteer myself."

Silence descended on the room in force. No one breathed as the woman faced the two older men. Hanna lifted her chin a little further to show her determination, but her heart pounded hard in her chest.

Kagah and Ho looked at each other dumbfounded. Elder Kagah turned back to her. "Hanna, this isn't to be taken lightly. Captain Zinan is somewhat older than you. Consider your future."

Her eyes snapped in the firelight. "With all due respect Elder, I have to take into consideration Zinan's future as well. Like you said, I've had the most contact with him, so I have some understanding of the man. I think it very unlikely you will get anyone else so willing to go along with your little 'plan of integration'," she folded her arms within her sleeves to hide her shaking hands. "As I'm frequently reminded, I'm past the prime marrying age. Now that there's a shortage of men in our tribe, this is logically the best solution for both of us." She hoped it didn't sound like she was trying to convince herself of the plan. Because that was exactly what she was trying to do.

Ho leaned over to whisper in Kagah's ear for a minute. Hanna had to take even breaths to get her heart to stop racing. The two men turned back to her.

"Very well. If he agrees to stay, you shall marry Captain Zinan by the next full moon," Kagah said sadly.

Her breath was taken away at the nearness of her impending nuptials, but because she had something else to say she pressed on. "I have only one stipulation," she said with boldness. "Don't tell him I had anything to do with this decision. It would be better if he thought us equal victims in this situation."

Admiral Ho raised an eyebrow but nodded his consent.

* * *

The ceremony was held a mere three days later to accommodate the Admiral's departure and the moon's apex. Their wedding day was the first time Hanna had seen Zinan since her appearance before the council. He looked mad enough to kill. He never once spoke to her, instead shot scathing looks at Elder Kagah and Admiral Ho. She was relieved that his anger wasn't directed at her, but it couldn't quell the dread building within her.

The small ceremony was held at her Aunt's house, it was sparsely attended and felt very stiff. The words were said, but were devoid of emotion. Everything was exactly as it felt – forced.

It was an evening ceremony, to welcome the new couple with the rising of the moon. Zinan wondered why they were even bothering with a ceremony at all. Why didn't they just condemn him to life imprisonment and get it over with?

Once the blessed charade was over he was finally free to return to his home in peace. He strode to his house outside of town. He brooded the entire way, blocking all other thought from him. His feet followed the path as if on autopilot.

Why would his nation, the Fire Nation he loved, force him to do something like this? He didn't know, but he was sure Ho had something to do with it. He'd never liked that man. Zinan had always suspected Ho'd had something to do with that horrible accident on his own ship, those many years ago.

Zinan pushed his way into his home and threw his cloak aside carelessly. He sunk down in the chair at his desk, staring off into space.

He only noticed her when she picked up his cloak and hung it on a post. How could he forget, this wasn't only about him? She must've been right behind him all the way home, but he'd shone her no heed. _I must seem like an insensitive jerk,_ he lamented.

He looked at the girl, Hanna was her name if he remembered. He chided himself soundly, he aught to remember the name of his wife! This whole situation was a mess.

He watched her move about the room. She was looking around at what was essentially her new home. _Spirits, she's so young! _He wondered if she was even in her twenties. This must be as hard on her as it was for him.

She set a bundle on the table and he wondered if that was all she owned. He also noticed that wherever her gray-blue eyes went there were two places they avoided. Him, and the bed in the center of the room.

He stood quickly, and cursed himself again when his sudden action seemed to frighten her. He opened his mouth to speak but wasn't sure what to say to make her feel better. He didn't even know what would make _him_ feel better in this situation.

"It's nice," her soft voice traveled across the small room, breaking the heavy silence.

He looked at her quizzically, not sure what she meant.

"Your home. It's nice," she repeated, and waved her arm around the space.

He tried to smile. He only hoped it looked kind. "Thank you, but now it's your home as well." That was an odd concept to his brain.

She nodded, and he thought he saw her chin quiver and a little of the color drain from her face.

He ran his hand over the back of his neck. He walked over to the bed, trying not to take notice of her stepping back to flatten herself against the wall. He picked up one of the many furs. "I'll let you have the bed. I'll sleep over there," he pointed to a cot by the wall.

He saw her breath a sigh of relief as her posture softened. _She must think me a monster. I can't blame her. I would too if I were forced to marry a stranger._

He turned to the wall and started to remove his armor. He set the heavy shoulder pads to the side. He hadn't worn his armor since the day he resigned. He turned back to the room only when he was sure she was already in the bed. "Goodnight, Hanna."

"Goodnight," she said meekly from where she sat with the covers pulled up. She didn't look at him.

He sighed and snuffed the light. He laid down and turned to the wall.

His churning mind was about to finally let him fall asleep when he heard a soft noise in the room. He sat up and was about to say something when he realized that it was the sound of a woman crying. He sat there for a minute trying to decide what to do.

He didn't want to frighten her again and he didn't want to embarrass her. Guilt and sorrow plagued him. Sadly he resigned himself to the fact he could do nothing. He laid back down and pulled his cover up tight.

As he listened to his young bride cry, he cursed the Fire Nation for only the second time in his life.

* * *

The next morning Zinan woke with a thick feeling in his head. He lay on his back trying to orientate himself and remember why he felt so horrible. He looked around and realized he wasn't on his bed.

Everything came back to him in a rush and he sprang off the cot.

His back and head protested his movements as he hastily got dressed. Hanna was nowhere to be seen. She must have gotten up much earlier, given the lateness of the morning and the tidiness of the room.

He shouldered his heavy coat and stepped out into the brisk late-morning air. The fall season was upon them, time to gather in the reserves needed to last through the winter. It was looking like it was going to be a particularly cold one this year. The villagers had done most of their stocking already, and some had warned him to do the same.

Zinan looked around and couldn't see the young woman anywhere. He should not have been surprised. He knew this was hard, and after last night he'd seen the depth of just how hard it was on her in particular. If she felt the need to flee from him he didn't have the heart to stop her.

He rubbed his temples with his gloved hands. He should have said something to her last night. He'd been such an idiot. He'd had several conversations with her when he'd taken his mending to her and her mother. He could've started with that. He'd just been so absorbed in himself that he was not the best host.

He barked out a laugh at the irony. 'Host.' Like she was a guest staying for the weekend.

"You seem to be in a good mood."

Zinan jumped a little at the nearness of the voice. "Hanna?" he asked turning to her.

"Yes?" she smiled.

He noticed she was carrying a large bundle and was pulling a short sled behind her. He hastened to take the bundle from her. "What are you doing here?"

She frowned but continued to the house. "Did you forget what happened yesterday?"

He lost a step when the reality hit him of what his question must've sounded like. "No. I'm sorry. It's just when I got up this morning and you weren't here I assumed..." he set the bundle down inside the door, trying to avoid her gaze.

"You assumed that I'd run away," she sighed sadly. He looked at her and only nodded. She set down the basket she was holding. "I would never do that. I made a promise and will not go against my word." She walked past him to further unload the cart.

He took a breath to calm himself and quickly tied back his loose hair. He followed her out to help.

"Besides it brings shame to a woman who is married not to live in the home of her husband. If I were to leave it would be as good as saying I'm unfit or unwanted."

He hadn't know that of her culture. When she reached over to pick something up he took hold of her wrist. "Let's start again. This is a difficult situation and it won't serve either of us if we let misunderstandings divide us. Forgive me?" He let go of her arm and stood straight waiting for her answer.

She seemed to really consider his words for a moment. "I... I think we just don't know each other well enough to make assumptions about the other. I'm willing to try if you are."

"It's a deal," he said with a slight smile. She smiled easily at him and they took more packages into the hut. "Where were you, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I went home." She stopped and corrected herself. "I went back to my aunt's house to get some of my things. I didn't have any time last night to bring them all out here."

"Your aunt? Takara is your aunt? I thought she was your mother."

Hanna shook her head. "My parents were killed in a Fire Nation raid when I was young. I've lived with my aunt and uncle ever since."

He paused, giving her an appraising look. "I'm sorry."

She glanced at him as she unwrapped a parcel containing clothes. "What for? You weren't there."

"I know, but-"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Enough pity for one day. Would you like something to eat?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine. I can fix it myself."

"Nonsense, I'm hungry too and I'm a very able cook," she smiled and he acquiesced.

He showed her where everything was and then watched as she got things ready. "Have I met your uncle?"

She sighed, pausing the work of her hands briefly. "I don't believe so. He was killed in a hunting accident last year," her voice was soft and lost in a memory.

Zinan mentally slapped himself again. Talking to this girl was like walking into a minefield. He'd really have to watch his step.

"After we eat I'd like your help with something," she looked at him.

"Anything." He was desperate to be on better footing with this girl so at that moment he really would've done anything.

She smiled. "I wasn't able to haul my loom by myself but it would be great if we could get it out here before the snows come."

He nodded, "Of course."

They were alternately silent or chatted about meaningless things until it was time to go. They both decided to draw sleighs to load with supplies, figuring they'd stock up while they were in the village.

There were a series of gentle slopes down to the shops and closer-spaced homes. The walk was easy but they knew the return trip would not be.

Zinan hadn't thought of what the villagers might think of his marriage to one of their own. He cringed at the looks the two of them were given as they walked into the village together. It was like his first few week all over again, only now it wasn't just aimed at him. He heard mumblings such as: 'the Fire Nation has taken enough', and 'how could she agree to go through with this', and those were some of the more _positive_ ones. None of the comments painted either of them in a favorable light and he prayed that Hanna didn't hear them. He felt horrible about what he was doing to her life. Disregarding what this meant for him, he wondered how his nation could do this to an innocent girl.

He looked at his bride as she bartered for the best price on meats. _She has her whole life in front of her._ _I can't tie her down._ _This isn't fair!_ He was so distracted that he almost walked right into Elder Kagah. "Oh, excuse me, sir."

"Hello, Captain. How are you fairing?" he asked in a voice that indicated that he was already sure the answer wouldn't be good.

Zinan sighed, "I was hoping to see you today, sir. I have some questions."

"Of course, I'll answer the best I can."

"Is it true in the Water Tribes that if a woman doesn't live with her husband it puts shame on her?"

"I can't speak for our sister tribe but yes, that's how it is here."

"That's why you said Hanna had to live with me," he mused out loud and the older man confirmed it with a nod. "Are there any restrictions on divorce or things of that nature?"

The elder looked surprised but shook his head. His response was hesitant, "It doesn't come up that often, but no. If you are both willing to separate than it is permissible. But why do you ask?"

"I wish there were a way to spare her of this." Both men looked over to where Hanna was standing.

Kagah stroked his beard. "Yes. But the marriage was a direct order from your government, I don't see how you can get around it without hurting someone else." He paused for a moment as he studied the younger man. "Unless there _were_ someone else that you already shared a connection with?" he prompted.

Zinan shook his head, dashing the older man's fleeting hopes. "There really was no other woman that was even an acquaintance. Women in this village are rightfully wary of Fire Nation and I'd had virtually no contact with most of them. You made the right choice, unfortunately for her, Hanna was the only option."

Kagah looked at Hanna then looked back at the Fire Nation man. _She hasn't told him._ He wondered why she would take this burden so freely upon herself. "Hanna is a good woman," he voiced, almost unnecessarily.

Zinan for his part agreed, he just didn't feel like she should be punished for his past wrongs. "If I write an appeal will you ensure it gets to the Fire Nation?" he spoke with a glimmer of hope.

"Of course. Do you think it will be effective?"

"There's no harm in trying. We are a stubborn people but we are reasonable."

Kagah tipped his head to him and the two of them headed to the meeting hall.

Hanna looked up in time to see Zinan walk off with Elder Kagah. She sighed and returned to her shopping, sure he'd come find her when they were done.

* * *

The snow started to fall later that day and continued on and off for most of the week. Hanna and Zinan both knew that very soon they'd be completely covered in snow so they worked tirelessly on preparing for winter.

Despite all the work needing to be done Hanna began to notice that daily, usually around the same time, Zinan would be gone for about a half hour. She grew curious about where he went and what he did but she didn't want to question him. That was the reason she was there, _not_ to pry into his life.

One morning he returned with a cut on his leg. He allowed her to bandage it and repair his trousers but offered no explanation. It was the last straw and she really had to bite her tongue not to ask.

The next time he left for one of his "outings" she followed him. Out of sight from him they proceeded up the steep snowbank until it leveled off to a small plateau and he stopped. She hid behind some yet uncovered boulders and settled in to watch.

He took off his jacket and drew his sword. She'd seen him carrying the sword as long as she'd known him, but he'd never drawn it in her presence. Of course there was no need, now that they were living in peace.

She held her breath as he started to progress through a series of movements. At first they were slow and deliberate and she marveled how he moved with such fluidity. Soon he picked up speed until his arms seemed to blur from the rapid pace. What little she knew of sword fighting it looked to her as if he were very skilled.

After a while he slowed and she assumed he was finishing. She was about to go back to the house to avoid being caught when she noticed him doing something puzzling. He set down his sword and removed his shirt. It was a cold day and even if he were working out it was far too cold to go shirtless.

She paused for a moment to take him in; he was paler than the men of her village and she found the dark line of hair on his chest intriguing. Even from her present distance she could make out faint scars and burns littering his chest and back. She had no idea he'd seen that much action during the war, her impression had been that he was more a man of peace. She wondered briefly over the men that may have given him those scars; perhaps some of them had been from her tribe.

Hanna was knocked back to the present when she noticed that he'd retrieved the sword and had begun the same motions over again; that in itself isn't what got her attention. This time at the end of some of his swings and thrusts fire would extend from the tip of his blade. It wasn't a large amount but it was enough to scare the woman to her feet.

She ran all the way back to the hut, not caring if Zinan had seen her or not, once there she leaned against the closed door and covered he mouth to keep herself from crying out. The respite only lasted a few seconds before she pushed herself off and started pacing frantically.

She couldn't believe she'd married a _firebender_. She didn't know how or what to think as a deep-seeded fear gripped her. She couldn't let on that she knew, he might become furious with her. She shuddered at the realization of what he could do to her if he wished.

She had only barely caught her breath when Zinan returned. She had completely forgot about fixing lunch as she'd promised when he'd left, but now threw herself into the task to appear busy and avoid looking at him.

He set his sword by the door and removed his coat. "It started to snow again, but I don't think it will last very long this time. The sun is still trying to break through." Hanna didn't respond so he turned to look at her. She was by nature a chatty person, so she never let the opportunity for a conversation go by without making at least one comment. Silence from her was unusual to say the least.

Her back was to him but by the way she moved he knew something was wrong. He walked up behind her and touched her arm. She nearly jumped out of her skin to get away from him. She spun around, her eyes were wide and she looked pale. "Is something wrong?" he frowned in concern, he'd never seen her like this.

She shook her head but didn't speak. He watched her for a few minutes then nodded his head obligingly. He was still worried but he knew it would do no good pressing her when she was so upset. Instead he joined her in the food preparation in silence. He noticed her stiffen but then relax into the work. By the time they sat down to eat she seemed to be back to herself again, though she did seem a bit preoccupied.

"I was thinking we'd go visit Takara before the snow got worse." He was trying not to stare at her but out of the corner of his eye he noticed her freeze mid bite.

She looked at him in surprise, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "I have to go to town so I thought we'd stop there. You can stay and talk while I conduct my business."

She brightened considerably and his heart felt lighter to see it. "When?"

"Tomorrow morning. That way we can get back here by nightfall."

A soft smile graced her face. "Thank you."

He was pleased that he could make her at least a bit more happy. "My pleasure," he said with heartfelt sincerity.

* * *

The morning dawned crisp and clear but the travelers were already halfway to the village. The nights were growing longer, soon they would have to deal with the permanent night that came with winter, but for right now they marveled in the colors the snow picked up from the rising sun as they walked.

Even though winter had not yet come there was still a considerable amount of snow on the ground making the going slow. It took more than two hours to reach the village and Takara's hut was on the far side, but when they got there they were welcomed with open arms.

Zinan rested for only a few minutes before heading out again. As soon as he was gone Takara pointed Hanna to some chairs by the fire. When they were both settled she analyzed her niece. It had only been a month but it had seemed longer to the older woman. Selfishly she thought of how she'd had this girl to herself all those years, she missed her dearly.

"Tell me how married life is treating you. Has he been good to you?" she paused for a moment, really looking at Hanna, "Has he hurt you?" The younger woman's expression of worry had her asking that question.

Hanna was startled. "No! He's very gentlemanly and quiet. I don't think he approves of this marriage any more than I do, but he hasn't done anything to me."

Takara nodded and took her hand. "What's troubling you than?"

Hanna looked at the elderly woman she so admired. Takara always had been able to read her moods with little to no words required. Tears sprang to her eyes, "Oh Auntie, he's a firebender!"

* * *

Zinan walked into the council chambers to find Elder Kagah. The older man noticed him immediately and motioned him over with a smile. "Good to see you, lad. I was afraid I might not have this pleasure again until spring." They greeted each other but the elder couldn't miss the expectant look on the younger man's face. Kagah immediately pulled a letter out of a satchel that lay nearby and handed it to Zinan. "This came two days ago."

He took it eagerly and broke the Fire Nation seal. He read and Kagah could tell from his darkening expression it wasn't good news. It took several minutes before Zinan could speak. "The council and the Fire Lord are tied up in post-war reparations and repairs. They won't be able to consider my case for several more months." He crumpled the parchment in his fist.

"I'm sorry. You will just have to endure a while longer than you thought. It might not be all bad, Hanna is a lovely girl." He put a hand on the taller man's shoulder in a show of support.

Zinan wasn't paying attention. "I was hoping to make it fast for Hanna's sake. I don't want her reputation tainted irrevocably as the wife of a Fire Nation man."

Kagah's eyebrows lifted in shock but he didn't comment.

* * *

Takara wrapped an arm around Hanna's shoulders. "Has he threatened you?" she asked slowly.

The weaver shook her head. "He doesn't know I know."

"Then how-"

"I was spying on him," she said remorsefully. "I know I shouldn't have, but he doesn't talk to me and I was so curious." Her voice trailed off in despair.

Takara patted her knee. "He would've told you eventually, don't worry about it now."

"I'm not so sure," Hanna said with a shake of her head.

"The winter is coming." The younger woman was puzzled at what kind of response that was but was hesitant to ask. Takara was silent for a moment looking thoughtful. "Did he suddenly become a firebender?"

"What do mean?" She thought for a minute that her aunt had lost her faculties.

"Was he born that way, do you think, or was it suddenly thrust upon him?"

"He's always been a firebender, I suppose," Hanna said meekly, twisting her hands in her lap.

"And since you said he's been good to you, that will likely not be different in the near future. Just because you know his secret now doesn't change the man that we both know he is. Don't let this knowledge color your actions towards him, and don't blame him either. He likely didn't tell you out of fear of this very reaction. You, more than most, can understand his reasons for not telling you. Be patient and understanding, things will work out."

Hanna nodded, but silently wondered how things could possibly work out.

* * *

**A/N: To give you a little perspective on their ages Hanna is twenty-six and Zinan is thirty-eight. I encourage you all to see the drawings of these guys on my DeviantArt page (link in my bio).**

**I hope you like long chapters. I think the average word-count for the regular chapters is somewhere in the 6500 range. But don't dismay, there are only as many chapters as there are seasons. 8D**


	3. Winter: Frozen In Place

**A/N: I almost forgot to publish this chapter today. Oops. As always tell me if there are mistakes and I will try to correct them.  
**

* * *

**Winter: Frozen In Place**

* * *

The winter fell hard and fast, so much so that even the elders, who predict these things with a high degree of accuracy, were surprised. The snow buried the village in a thick blanket. If it weren't for the constant vigilance of those who lived in town no one would've been able to get out their doors.

Because his hut was so far out from the village Zinan had expected to be cut off. What he hadn't expected when he built out there was to have a woman trapped with him. All fall he'd kept himself busy outdoors as much as possible, yes preparing for winter, but also to stay out of her way. Now that it was too dangerous to spend time out in the sub-zero temperatures he had no choice but to now face his wife. He didn't want to seem rude but he had no idea what to say to her.

They broke their days into routines. Zinan enjoyed the military feel of it but often worried that it was wearing on his wife. He assumed her attempts to engage him were her being polite. He'd never been comfortable being one on one with a woman. His own mother had died giving birth to him and there hadn't been another woman in his life growing up. At the academy the boys and girls had been separated and though there were women in the military none had been under his direct command. He wasn't a social man to any degree, favoring a nice book at home to a lavish party. He simply had no experience with women. But like all men he was fascinated by the fairer sex, and he wasn't immune to indulging his mind in fantasies. In that regards it hadn't slipped his notice his wife was beautiful.

For Hanna some days passed in their entirety with no more than a few words spoken between her and her husband. She tried to start conversations with him but he usually gave only brief answers. It frustrated her, she was used to people coming in and out, and her aunt's constant prattle. The silences were deafening to her. She knew he enjoyed his privacy but this silent treatment went well beyond that. What she didn't know was that every time he opened his mouth he became so nervous he ended up saying virtually nothing.

In an effort to fill the void she took up singing and humming to herself. Zinan didn't seem to mind, in fact she could tell he enjoyed some of the songs. Though he'd never say that out loud. Everything was an unspoken understanding between them, whether they were _mis_understandings or not.

In the evenings she would sit at her loom and the sound of the wood clacking back and forth would soothe her. Zinan read most nights before bed, and as her practiced hands did their work she would watch him. He wasn't unpleasant, in temperament or appearance. He had black hair that hung to his shoulders when loose, which it rarely did, and dark brown eyes. He had a small beard but no mustache.

She wondered what he thought of her, if he did at all. With her mahogany brown hair, which she kept in a bun or plated, and her gray-blue eyes. She wondered how she compared to other women he'd seen, since she knew he'd been all over the world. She paused her hands at the loom to stick a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

Zinan's attention was stirred by the pause in the rhythm she'd created. He looked up and caught Hanna's gaze. Their eyes held for a minute or more, both wondering what the other was thinking. Hanna was the first to look away, a blush staining her cheeks. He wondered what that was all about before returning to his book.

* * *

As the winter drew out they had to go further and further from the hut to find fuel for the fire. Hanna wondered why they risked their lives when he was a firebender and could just create fires. It irritated her no end, but since he hadn't told her his secret she didn't feel comfortable bringing it up.

Compounding that with her cabin-fever and she was sometimes quite cross and snippy with her husband. That in turn shoved him deeper within himself. It made them both uncomfortable and they knew something was bound to break or they'd end up killing each other.

It was already two and a half months into their isolation. The snows were longer on the ground and deeper than Hanna had ever seen them. They both knew their reserves of food and supplies, even with rationing, would run out long before winter was going to release its hold. They decided that instead of trying for the village, which was likely suffering shortages too, they'd hunt.

As Zinan prepared his pack he noticed Hanna doing the same. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you," she said as if it were obvious.

"No you're not," he stated firmly and started taking her things, putting them away.

Her eyes flared with anger and she stood staring at him with her hands on her hips. "I'm very capable, I've hunted in these hills for years."

He shook his head. "It's not safe, we're between blizzards right now, but the snow will be unstable in places."

She was utterly indignant. "Who do you think you're talking to? I've lived here all my life! I know this snow better than you! It will say things to me that you may miss," she glared at him. He opened his mouth to rebut but she continued. "Besides, what if something happened to you out there? I'd be left here alone wondering, and you'd have no one to help you. I'd eventually be forced to look for you or find food on my own, none of those scenarios sound promising." He seemed to be considering what she was saying so she softened her tone and dropped her imposing stance. "There's an old saying amongst my people, 'two Water Tribe live, one Water Tribe freezes'."

He stood looking into her eyes for several minutes before relenting with a small nod of his head. She smiled and took her things back to continue preparing.

In no time they were ready to head up to an area they both knew to be a good place to hunt in the winter, out the opposite direction from the village. True to her word Hanna proved excellent at reading snow, she stopped them twice from crossing paths of thin ice that would've let them fall into deep ravines.

They went over a ridge, and part way down the other side before they found tracks. It was a herd of raccoon-musk ox. They were excited because one fair sized coon-ox would be enough to feed them for the remainder of the winter.

They followed the tracks most of the day. Other animals crossed their path, such as a group of arctic-hen. They were able to snare one easily, and after cooking it over an open flame, it served as a welcome change from the dried seal jerky they'd been living on the last few weeks.

They quickly headed off again on the trail of the real prize, anxious not to let them get too far away. Luck was with them when they came to the top of the next ridge. In the valley below they spotted the unsuspecting, peaceful herd, huddled together asleep.

Weary from their journey Hanna and Zinan decided to dig in for a few hours sleep, when rested they'd stand a better chance in catching their prey. They dug trenches and lay with their backs to the wall. They placed their gear in front of them as a wind break. They knew when they woke they would be covered in a layer of snow but that too would work in their favor, preserving their body heat further.

* * *

The herd was just waking when the hunters made their move in a surprise attack. They chose an adolescent animal. It would provide enough meet for the two of them but not be so large that they couldn't transport it back to the hut.

They silently flanked the coon-ox not wanting to spook the herd. Zinan readied his spear and Hanna her bow. Hanna took the first shot and Zinan was pleased to see she was as good as she'd boasted. The arrow pierced the animal's side and it fell quickly. Zinan rushed in to finish the work before the beast could regain it's footing. The rest of the herd scattered in fright, thundering away down the valley.

Hanna joined the triumphant Zinan and she couldn't help but share his infectious smile. "Praise the Ocean and Moon, we were fortunate today," she said, her face flush with the cold air and the excitement.

"You did wonderfully," he said in admiration.

At his rare words of praise her cheeks took on a darker hue which had nothing to do with the weather. She hid her face by turning to retrieve the sealskin tarps. They tied and wrapped the coon-ox in the tarps to preserve the meat as they dragged it back.

They worked quickly, they knew the smell would soon attract predators and they wanted to be away before any showed. They trekked back as far as they could before they had to stop again out of weariness. It was slower going with the added weight holding them back. They buried their kill as much as possible and hunkered down for another few hours sleep, this time happy for their successful day.

* * *

They reached home about midday the next day, though it was difficult to tell with the continuing darkness. On reaching the hut they immediately built a fire to thaw their frozen limbs. Despite the naps they'd taken on the trail they were both exhausted, opting to sleep as soon as they were warm.

It was another several hours before they stirred again, but when they did they set to work preparing their hunter's bounty. They divided off the parts they were simply going to store, verses the parts they were going to cure.

They used a fire-pit which was built outside, a few feet from the hut's entrance. It was stone and mortar four feet by five feet standing about three feet tall. It was designed for slow cooking, baking and curing. It needed constant monitoring to maintain an even temperature.

Hanna and Zinan decided to take turns at stoking the fires. They'd made relatively short work of their kill and Zinan went out to put the last bit of meat in to cook. He was throwing a few more logs in when he heard a low growl coming from not far behind him.

He froze then turned slowly, he could see a porcupine-wolf standing at the edge of his lantern light. He instinctively reached for the sword on his back, remembering too late he'd left it inside. The beast bristled its spines, lowered its head and growled again.

Zinan glanced toward the hut. Many things flashed through his mind but in the forefront was Hanna. He worried for her safety, he worried about her finding his body, he worried about making her a widow so early. She'd already seen too much death. He returned his focus to the wolf, knowing it was foolish to take his eyes off the creature for even a second. He knew it was driven this close to the fire only because of hunger, brought on by the harsh winter. He would've gladly shared a chunk of the meat but he'd already put the last of it in the fire and it would take too long to retrieve.

Zinan knew he stood little chance now but he still took up a firebending stance against the wolf who easily outweighed him by double. He spared a small glance at the hut again. "I'm sorry, Hanna," he whispered as the animal lunged.

* * *

Hanna jumped to her feet when she heard a tremendous roar from somewhere very near the house. Her heart jumped then sped erratically as she ran to the door, grabbing on her coat and boots. She prayed to the Spirits that she was wrong and that Zinan would be alright.

The lantern she held gave off too little light for her liking as she stepped from the hut. She could see the fire glowing in the hearth, and Zinan's lantern knocked to the ground, still lit. She foolishly ran towards his former location, once there she skidded to a stop. The still falling snow made it hard to see but she could make out the fallen forms of Zinan and what looked like a porcupine-wolf.

Her heart dropped to her stomach, making her queasy. "No." Her voice seemed loud in the ominous stillness. She rushed to Zinan's side, he was badly injured but he was alive. She also checked the beast and thankfully found it was dead, she noticed burns that marred it's hair and skin.

After a glance around to check for more wolves she set down her lantern in order to loop both of her arms under Zinan's. As quickly as she could she dragged him into the hut, trying not to notice the red stain he was leaving in the snow as they went.

She left him only to retrieve the lanterns and was back at his side in a flash. With great effort she sat him up and removed his jacket. Fortunately the larger quills were caught in his outer cloths and didn't pierce his skin. His worst wounds were slashing claw marks on his chest and stomach, and a split on his temple.

She took a large sheet and started tearing it into strips, she gathered other rags and set them in a basin of warm water. She carefully removed his tattered shirt and examined his wounds. She had seen his old scars from a distance but up close the reality was far worse. His skin was striped with scars, small and large.

He groaned and she paused her hands to see if he had regained consciousness. He hadn't and she breathed a sigh of relief. To be awake for the next part would be unbearable. When he was sufficiently cleaned she took a small needle and waved it through the fire's flame.

With a deep breath she began sewing up the three large gashes on his front. He winced but mercifully didn't wake throughout the whole procedure. With some difficulty she bandaged his torso and head, then let him sleep.

She kept an eye on him as she cleaned the rags. She determined his shirt was far too ripped to salvage but the fabric of his coat was hard to come by and he'd need it before winter's end, she would have to fix it.

She checked him once more and after finding him resting peacefully she bundled up. She took one of the lanterns and Zinan's sword as she went to check the meat on the fire. The snow was falling hard now and she could barely see two feet in front of her. Miraculously the fire in the hearth hadn't gone out.

She shuddered to see that the body of the porcupine-wolf was gone. She thought it best to gather the meat and head back in, if there were something out there that could carry off a wolf than she didn't want to meet it.

As she came back in she heard moaning and her eyes snapped to Zinan. He was waking and starting to move around. She quickly put the meat down and threw off her gloves. Rushing to his side she pressed his shoulders back down to the cot.

"Don't move. You've been injured, and you'll reopen your wounds."

He turned his head to look at her, his mind in a fuzzy haze. "Hanna? What are you doing on my ship? Is Tobey alright?"

Before she could form an answer he lay his head back down and he drifted off again. She sighed and removed her coat and boots. She was exhausted, emotionally and physically. The adrenalin she'd been working off of the last few hours was rapidly petering away.

She pulled some bedding down next to Zinan's cot, she wanted to be there if he woke up and needed her. Within seconds of laying down she was asleep.

It was a restless night for both of them. Several times Hanna was awaken by Zinan's nightmares where she had to hold him down and comfort him until he rested again. By morning he had a raging fever but he was more lucid than he had been.

"Hanna," he croaked and she jumped awake. It had been several hours since his last episode and she had fallen asleep again.

She got up on her knees to lean over him. "Yes, Zinan? I'm here." He looked at her with an expression that said he was extremely sorry. He didn't like being a burden and it was all due to his own stupidity. She understood and shook her head, instead she felt his cheeks and forehead. "You're burning up."

"Water," was all he could manage to say. She jumped up and brought him a cup. She lifted his head as she brought the cup to his lips. He drank a few drops then sputtered so she laid his head back down. He shivered violently and raised his eyes to her again. "Cold." She stoked the fire and layered him in blankets before resuming her post, kneeling at his side.

Several hours passed and it was clear that nothing was working. "Cold," he mumbled repeatedly.

Tears of fear and frustration welled in her eyes. She cupped his face with her hands so that he would focus on her. "Zinan, listen to me. You have to raise your body temperature."

His eyes slipped in and out of focus but he looked fearful and surprised. "I know you're a firebender and that's alright," she reassured him, even if she didn't completely believe the words. "Please, you need to burn the fever out of yourself." She gave him her most pleading look.

With great difficulty he lifted his hand and wrapped it around her wrist. "Hurt you," he croaked out. "No control."

She was deeply moved by his concern for her even in his weakened state. "I will be fine. I trust you." This time she was surprised to realize that her words were sincere.

His lips twitched in a vain attempt to smile. "Back away," he said and she obeyed.

An agonizing minute later she was fascinated to see wisps of steam rise from his skin, after a few seconds he groaned and fell asleep again. She returned to his side and felt his forehead, it was still warm but she could tell it was already cooling. She breathed a sigh of relief and felt confident that now he was going to recover.

* * *

Zinan's condition made a vast improvement over the next few days. He was now able to sit up, but his mind was heavy with what had happened. He again felt the need to talk to Hanna about his firebending as he watched her move around the room.

She could feel his eyes one her now more than ever. She knew he had questions and things he wanted to say but he was holding back for some reason. Truthfully, she had questions of her own but she didn't know how to start talking to such a quiet man.

She picked up a basket of clean cloths they were using as bandages and approached him on the bed. When he had been able to move, with her help, they had gotten him onto his own bed so that he would be more comfortable while he recovered. He had protested weakly at first that he felt he was pushing her to the floor but she had shut that line of talk down immediately citing the practicality of the switch.

"We should change the dressings," she said glancing at his face. She had a hard time looking him in the eye these days, but she wasn't sure why. He nodded and she began to unwind the one on his head. She had just worked up the courage to ask one of her questions when he cut her off.

"How long have you known?" he asked softly.

She paused her hands where they were for a second then continued working, she knew what he was talking about and had anticipated this. His head was healed enough that it didn't need re-bandaging so she moved on to his torso. "Since the end of the fall, about the time of our last trip into town."

He thought for a moment, remembering. "You didn't say anything." It had been several months and her behavior towards him hadn't changed as far as he could tell, he was impressed given her history. She was a strong woman.

"I figured if you wanted me to know you'd tell me. I didn't want to intrude."

He thought about that for a moment. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought it might frighten you. I should have trusted you more."

She shook her head. "You had no reason to. I was a stranger, and honestly it did frighten me at first."

He felt like she'd slapped him in the face. If that was truly what she believed than he had done a poor job in letting her know how much he valued her. It was as if she viewed his opinion of her as being untrustworthy. That was unconscionable to him. His face fell into a frown.

She had completely unwrapped his chest when he looked down to see the damage. He was astonished to see a greater amount of healing than he was expecting, far more than was even natural. "How long was I unconscious?" he asked in alarm as he ran his fingers over his scars.

"Not more than a few days. Why?"

"Then why do my wounds look like they have a week or more of healing?" She turned away, supposedly to get something, but he saw the blush that lit her cheeks. He grabbed her hands and turned her towards him, but she still wouldn't look at his face. "Hanna, how do you explain this?" Was she lying to him about how long he'd been asleep? If so, to what ends?

She pried one of her hands away. "I really can't blame you for not wanting to tell me about your firebending. I've had to keep my bending a secret all my life." With that she brought her hand up and a small stream of water extended from the ice-block wall on her command. She immediately sent the water back, reforming it into the ice as if it had never been separated.

Zinan's jaw hit the floor, and she smiled at his expression. "Only my family knows of this, not even our neighbors were aware."

He took a few minutes to compose himself after that shocking pronouncement. "You're a healer?" He'd heard of such things but had never met one. Until now he'd never met a waterbender at all.

She shrugged. "That part is new, and a bit surprising, to me. I've never been good at bending, having rarely been able to practice, but once when I was cleaning your wounds the water on my hands began to glow. At first it scared me but then I noticed healing at the edges of some of your cuts. I tried again, and after several false steps I was able to reproduce the effect." She looked at him pleadingly. "I hope you're not mad at me for experimenting on you?"

"Mad?" he gripped her hand tighter, "I'm proud of you! You handled the whole thing with a lot of courage, and you grew in strength. I can't thank you enough for what you've done."

She blushed again but this time she didn't look away. After a minute she bolstered up her courage. "May I ask you a question?" He nodded so she continued. "Who is Tobey?" He let her hand drop and he stared away distantly. "I'm sorry! You don't have to answer," she was stricken by his reaction.

He glanced at her with a small smile. "No, no. It's alright. I talked during my fever?" She nodded, her eyes still wide.

"I know you value your privacy so if you don't want to tell me I'll understand."

He shook his head and looked at her more fully. "No, it's right that I tell you." She started re-bandaging him as he talked. "This happened some years ago when Ho was captain, our ship was on patrol near the Earth Kingdom colonies. That's where I met Tobey, he was a young recruit straight from the academy."

Zinan smiled as he remembered the boy. "He was green but eager, and I quickly took him under my wing. He was a great kid." He took a breath. "I had served aboard Ho's ship for about a year but he and I had never really gotten along. I _should_ say Ho never liked me, though I did everything in my power to be nice to him."

"Not long after Tobey joined the ship I was promoted to lieutenant and things got much worse between Ho and I. He started taking every opportunity to make me look bad in front of the crew. I didn't like it but I took it." He gripped the sheets in his hands. "Then I noticed the crew was becoming divided. Some followed Ho and some stood behind me. I could see it was leading to disaster."

"I went to talk to Ho about the escalating tension." He clenched his eyes shut. "Just as I reached his cabin there was an explosion below decks. I rushed down to help and asses the damages. I couldn't believe my eyes."

He paused to look at Hanna, noticing the tense look on her face. He took one of her hands in his to reassure them both. "A barrel of blasting jelly had exploded, killing or maiming half the crew."

Hanna gasped and she dropped the bandages. Her free hand flew to her mouth. "No."

Zinan's face contorted in pain. He slammed his fist down on the bed making Hanna jump. "I don't understand what they were all doing down there! There was no reason." He sighed, "Tobey was there, he got caught in the blast but wasn't killed in the initial explosion. I carried him to the infirmary and he lasted another three agonizing hours."

A tear slipped down his cheek, breaking Hanna's heart at the sight of it. "To this day I suspect Ho was involved because every man and woman who died were my supporters. His explanation of a terrorist attack was a flimsy cover."

Zinan rubbed his face with his hands. Hanna was finished with his dressings so he slipped on a clean shirt. She sat there thinking and staring at her hands. He watched her and felt the desire to explain something. "Ho and I were separated to different commands after that. I requested to be stationed away from the combat zone so I was given the southern patrol. But he still hates me and I'm sure he's behind this situation we find ourselves in now. I'm so sorry." He didn't know how and simply couldn't express how deeply sorry he was.

Then he noticed she was crying, she was trying to hide it but he could see the shake of her shoulders. He sat up a little straighter and did something very impulsive; he pulled her to his chest. She buried her head in his neck as her crying grew harder. At first he didn't know what to say so he rubbed her back and pet her hair.

He wasn't sure how long they sat that way nor did he care. He kicked himself for telling that story and hurting this woman. He'd do anything to take back what he'd said. "I'm sorry," he whispered again into her hair.

She pulled back shaking her head. "Stop," she said as she wiped the tears from her face. His look of confusion was all the prompt she needed. "Stop apologizing. None of that, _or_ _this_, is your fault."

"But..." he started.

"No! You take too much on yourself. You weren't there to participate or prevent the actions done by others in your nation. I don't blame you so why do you?"

He looked away. "I could have refused to marry and just moved back to the Fire Nation. I would've spared you at least."

"But would _you_ have been happy?" She put a hand on his cheek to turn him back to facing her. "Yes this situation is not ideal but I'm not unhappy. You are a good man, Zinan, and I could've done much worse for a choice in husband."

He tried to smile but was afraid it came out more like a grimace. The thought crossed his mind that that was the whole problem; she'd had no choice.

* * *

The next few days Zinan healed well and he returned to sleeping on the cot. Unfortunately they discovered they were running low on fuel for the fire. Between curing the meat and Zinan's recovery it looked like they were going to run out before the snows would let up. They both decided that they would let the fire die at night, seeing as Zinan could easily relight it in the morning.

He worried that Hanna would become too cold at night but she assured him she would be fine. Despite her assurances he lay awake the first night watching the flames flicker out, as soon it was dark in the room he listened to Hanna's breathing. The hut grew colder and colder, and though she'd bundled in preparation he could still tell it was effecting her sleeping.

She shivered one more time and he couldn't take it anymore. Silently he rose and slipped into the bed behind her, trying not to wake her. He took a few deep breaths and put up his hands parallel to her back. He moved them slowly along her spine heating the air between his hands and her clothes. Almost immediately she began to relax and she sighed in contentment. Unconsciously she moved back to get closer to the glorious heat source, it ended with her back pressed against his chest.

He carefully draped his arm over hers, knowing he'd probably pay for this when he woke up in the morning. A strange feeling of protectiveness washed over him as he tried to make out her peaceful sleeping face in the dark. He fell asleep with a long since absent smile on his face.

* * *

Hanna felt warm, warmer than she had in months. She smiled in her state of half-sleep, if this were a dream she didn't want to wake from it. Slowly rational thought worked its way in and her eyes fluttered open. The warmth was still there and she sighed, wriggling deeper into the bed.

It dawned on her that there was something heavy on her waist, then she noticed hot breath on her neck. Instantly she stiffened, no longer the least bit sleepy. She attempted to turn her head and confirm her suspicions. _Zinan!_ It took everything in her power not to scream. _When did he... did we...?_ She tried to think back to last night as her panic began to grow. She reassured herself that nothing had happened but she wondered how he ended up in bed with her.

_Should I wake him?_ She tried to move out of his arms but he tightened them around her reflexively. "Zinan," she hissed, unsure of what else she could do, she was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the situation.

He moaned as he slowly woke up. When she figured he was awake enough she pushed his arm off and sat up, pulling the covers up around her. Her show of modesty was needless, seeing as they were both fully dressed.

He opened his eyes and pushed himself up onto one elbow. He had no idea what to say so he reclined there watching her for a moment. He could tell she was distressed by what he'd done but he'd expected that.

"What were you doing?" she demanded when she saw that he wasn't going to offer an explanation. She would've rather her voice hadn't cracked in the middle of that sentence.

"I was keeping you warm," he said gently.

She was indignant. "I didn't need it."

"Yes. You did." He kept his eyes locked on hers.

She wavered for a moment and pulled the blankets higher. The cold air in the room really didn't seem to bother him, or he was incredibly stoic. "You could have at least talked to me about it, told me what you were thinking of doing," she snapped harshly.

He got up and started to build the fire. "If I had you would've flatly refused and I wanted to show you, at least one night, what it would feel like." He could see mixed emotions pass over her face even though she was looking away from him. "Look, I won't hurt you or do anything you wouldn't want me to do. Though you are my wife I will never force that aspect of our relationship. You didn't marry me for love, but let me at least protect you."

Her eyes snapped up to him but he'd turned to tend the fire. Something about what he'd said had unsettled her and she shivered, only in part due to the cold.

The fire was growing and the room began to warm so Hanna emerged from her cocoon to start breakfast. She was partway done when Zinan joined her. She glanced sideways at him trying to gauge what he was thinking. "Alright," she clipped.

"Alright?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"As long as we understand each other there is no reason for us to sleep separately for now."

He turned towards her surprised. "What?" She looked at him accusingly and his face softened. "One Water Tribe freezes, two Water Tribe survive," he echoed her words.

A shy smile spread on her face and they resumed food preparations.

* * *

Despite what she said in the morning Hanna felt a growing tension as the day progressed. Zinan noticed her fear and went out of his way to do things for her to show her there was nothing to be frightened of. All too soon by Hanna's way of thinking it was evening again.

She and Zinan went through their normal routine in silence. Zinan noticed she was blushing off and on, trying not to catch his eye. He smiled despite himself at her innocence.

Hanna crawled hesitantly into bed and rolled onto her side facing away from the middle.

He noticed she'd left him quite a bit of room and an idea came to him. He got under the covers and lay on his back so that he was a good foot away from her. He knew that if this were to work she'd have to work past this childish fear, and trust him. To demonstrate that, she'd have to come to him.

She turned slightly to look back over her shoulder at him. "What are you doing?" she asked tensely.

He threaded his fingers behind his head and closed his eyes. "Sleeping." He was dying to see the look on her face but remained still to keep up the ruse. After a few minutes he regulated his breathing so that she would think he was asleep.

He felt the bed shift slightly as she slid closer, he was rewarded her efforts by increasing his heat output. She let out a little gasp but continued closer. Finally he could feel her tentative hand on his chest. He tried not to smile as he focused his breathing again.

She surprised him when she laid her head on his shoulder. He thought he heard a soft 'goodnight, Zinan' as he drifted off for real.

* * *

The next morning Zinan found his arm around Hanna's shoulder and his other hand over the top of hers on his chest. Since he'd woken up first he lay there staring into the darkness. Those feelings of protectiveness swelled up and he gripped the woman in his arms tighter.

_Sometimes I wish I were what you wanted, but in truth you deserve the best. Someone who you'd want to have children with, someone your age. I'll do all I can to give you what you need; as soon as this snow breaks I __will__ free you from this prison Ho has made._ His thoughts were interrupted when Hanna stirred.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked softly.

Even in her sleepful groggy state she blushed to realize where she was but she didn't pull away, emotionally or physically. She turned her head to see him better. "Yes, thanks to you."

He smiled and she returned it with a genuine one of her own. He heated the bed a little extra before getting out to build the fire.

Hanna snuggled in and basked in the warmth as she watched him. She'd had an extraordinary dream last night and she wanted to hold on to it as long as possible.

- She had been standing on the edge of a volcano and the heat had been intense. She hadn't been afraid though because someone had been holding her hand. She'd looked to see who it was but couldn't make out his face. All she could remember was feeling safe and loved. -

Hanna's thoughts returned to the present when she realized Zinan was asking her a question but she was too slow coming back to hear what it was about. "What?"

He grinned at her and the thought flashed in her mind that he looked good when he smiled. "Why don't you stay in bed and I'll fix us something to eat?"

She debated protesting but she was feeling lazy this morning so she nodded. She'd almost drifted back to sleep by the time he brought a tray over and sat it on the bed near her feet. He lifted the covers and rejoined her under them.

Hanna had to admit the fire was nice but the amount of heat he could put off was nothing short of godly. She fought the urge to wrap her hands around his arm as he busied himself arranging the food for them.

Over the next few nights Hanna overcame her shyness and became accustomed to their odd arrangement. She still wasn't sure where she stood with Zinan. Sometimes, especially at night, he was affectionate and tender but he remained impassive the rest of the time.

She would just have to see what the changes in the seasons would bring.

* * *

**A/N: The Raccoon-Musk Ox is an animal I made up. They're not very good at climbing trees but they do wash their hands before they eat. ROFL  
I also made up the Porcupine-Wolves and I planned on using them in another story, but they get a cameo here.**

**Ironically _Back To December_ by Taylor Swift popped up on my Pandora while I was typing this chapter... very reminiscent...**


	4. Spring: Beginning To Thaw

**A/N: This is the one and only chapter that contains cannon characters.**

* * *

**Spring: Beginning To Thaw**

* * *

Zinan and Hanna had become closer over the winter, they worked together instead of beside one another, but even with their new familiarity their relationship felt more like two roommates than a husband and wife.

Just when the solitude and isolation, not to mention dwindling supplies, had started to get to them the snows stopped. It took another two weeks before the levels were down enough that they could melt their way out any significant distance from the hut.

Zinan went out early one morning as Hanna tidied up from breakfast. She was shocked when he burst back in. "I think we can make it to town today!" he nearly shouted in his excitement.

She dropped the towel she was holding. "Really, Zinan? That's wonderful!"

He rushed over to her and scooped her off the ground, twirling her around. She laughed in delight and surprise before he set her down slowly. She looked up at him and though he was smiling, she could see something deeper that he was trying to hold in. "Things will change for the better soon," he said softly.

She was confused so tilted her head to the side in question. "Of course they will, they've already started."

He blinked slowly, like he was waking from a dream, and let his hands drop from her waist. "You're right," he said with determination. In the next second he was bounding back towards the door. "Be ready, I want to go soon," with that he was gone again.

She stood there with her hands on her chest willing her breathing and heart to regain their normal rhythms. She giggled involuntarily and started to gather her things.

* * *

They had a difficult walk to the village but never noticed due to their light moods. They'd decided to forgo taking the sledges due to the large amount of powder that still lay on the surface of the ice. It was simply good to be out and moving around again. They passed over the last small hill and the village lay before them, quiet and peaceful.

As they approached they could see there were a few people milling around but it was quieter than usual for the time of day. They made their way to the edge of the village before they were noticed by one of the tribesmen. It was one of the men Zinan had gone hunting with last fall.

"Zinan? Hanna? Is that you?" He rushed over to them and grasped the Fire Nation man's arm then gave Hanna a hug. "We thought you'd surely perished, being cut off for so long," the man said as he returned to holding them both at arm's length.

Their eyebrows shot up in mutual surprise. "Who thought we were dead?" Hanna asked in a shaky voice.

The man's expression faltered, thrown off by the fear he saw on their faces. "It was the talk of the town. You were the furthest hut out and we speculated... I mean, with your situation..." his voice drifted off and his eyes darted between the two of them.

Zinan's anger was stirred at the man's implications, especially when so callously stated in front of Hanna, but he held himself in reserve, more concerned about Hanna's reaction. He saw the look on her face and knew her fear, he took hold of her elbow to steady her. He nodded briskly to the man. "It was nice to see you again."

"Yes... nice..." the man said but the couple had already walked away.

Zinan guided Hanna through the village trying to avoid as many people as possible, they both didn't feel in the mood for talk now. Soon enough they were in front of Takara's home.

Hanna didn't pause to knock but burst through the door. Her aunt was sitting motionless, her sewing abandoned on her lap, blankly staring at the fire. The weaver was at her side in an instant, wrapping her arms around the older woman. "Auntie, we're fine. We are here," she murmured.

Takara slowly revived from her stupor and looked at her niece. "Oh, Hanna. I thought the worst," she said through fresh tears.

"I know." Hanna pet her back soothingly.

Takara looked up at Zinan who was standing a little way off. "And you, my boy," she motioned him closer and took a firm hold of his hand. "Thank you for bringing her back to me."

He smiled kindly. "It was my pleasure." Hanna looked up at him proudly and he met her eyes. "I would not have done less."

They spent several hours talking and catching up. It was dark by supper and it was decided that it would be safer to stay the night. When Hanna got up to get things set Takara looked up at her. "You can use your old room," she motioned down the hall. Hanna nodded then went off to make sure the bed had fresh bedding. The older woman smiled and gazed into the fire thinking about how nice it was to have her niece home again.

She glanced up when she noticed Zinan shift uncomfortably. "What is the matter, son?"

His eyes slid towards her then quickly away once more. "I think Hanna would prefer that I, um, slept somewhere else. Away from her," he said nervously.

Takara's eyebrows shot up. "Did you two have a fight?" she asked bluntly, not understanding.

"No, that's not it. Uh, perhaps you should discuss it further with Hanna," he blushed red.

Takara sat in stunned silence for a minute before discreetly excusing herself. She found her niece about to come out of her old room. She took the younger woman by the arm and guided her back to the bedside. Takara's eyes steeled. "Why does your husband feel he needs to sleep separately from you?"

Hanna sucked in a breath, truthfully she hadn't even considered where he wanted to sleep, given the last few weeks.

Takara saw the distress on the girl's face and made her sit. "Are you getting along alright?"

Hanna looked at her in surprise. "Yes. He's a sweet man. I feel we understand each other much better now."

Takara gave her a motherly look that said she wasn't satisfied with that response. She took one of Hanna's hands. "Has he done or tried anything with you that has made you uncomfortable?" Hanna blushed and shook her head but Takara pressed on, her voice considerably lower. "Have you to consummated your relationship? Are you two intimate?" she raised an eyebrow and let the words hang between them.

Hanna tried to spring from her seat but Takara kept a firm grip on her hand and hauled her back. The slight blush Hanna had was now stretching down her neck. When she was able to form words around her embarrassment she answered. "No. He and I are not together in that way."

Takara thought about that for a minute. "I see. Do you want to be?" she asked softly.

The weaver had to consider the answer. The only time it had crossed her mind had been her wedding night and when she'd woken up in his arms. Both times it had terrified her, but now... she knew he'd never pressure her, but did she want that with him? Something in her stirred at the thought but she couldn't tell if it was a positive feeling or not.

Takara didn't really need an answer, she saw the indecision on her niece's face, at least she'd gotten the girl to think about it. "Does _he_ seem interested?"

Hanna flashed back on the times they'd spent together. When he held her when she cried and all the small moments they'd shared. Was there something more to the looks he gave her? "I honestly don't know. I would hope he'd make it clear if he did."

Takara hummed a contemplative note. "Maybe he's waiting on something." She stood, finally letting go of Hanna's hand. She gathered up some extra blankets and looked at her niece sympathetically one last time before leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

The next morning had the couple preparing to return to their hut. Unexpectedly a messenger arrived at Takara's door. Hanna greeted him and let the man in.

"Are you Hanna the weaver?" he asked politely.

"Yes," she said, curious to why someone would be looking for her. Zinan came over to stand next to her.

"And are you Captain Zinan?" he asked, looking at the Fire Nation man.

"No longer a captain but I am who you're looking for."

The messenger broke into a smile. "Good. Elder Kagah has requested to see both of you at your earliest conveniences." He bowed respectfully to both of them and left.

Zinan's brows knit together. Why would they both be called? Maybe there was word from his country. With a quick word to Takara they left immediately to the council building where they were ushered directly in.

Kagah stood to greet them. "Welcome, I was pleased to hear you'd both survived the winter," he said enthusiastically.

"It was rough but we got through it together." Hanna sent a soft smile to her husband which he easily returned.

Kagah's heart swelled to see their interaction. He'd had such high hopes.

Zinan's down-to-business mentality wouldn't let them sway off-topic for too long. "Why were we summoned?"

Kagah chuckled, "No fear, there is nothing wrong. It was actually Hanna I wanted to talk to but I thought you'd like to be here to hear too."

"What is it?" Hanna asked, her own nervous anticipation surfacing.

"I was talking to your aunt the other day when I mentioned a summons our village had received. It was a call for any and all waterbenders who may be in hiding to come to the southern capital for lessons on broadening their abilities. Takara let it slip that you might be interested."

There was a look akin to horror plastered on Hanna's face and Zinan felt her shudder. Kagah's smile fell. "Are you not happy?"

The dumbstruck woman tried to force on a pleasant smile and she hoped it didn't look too much like a grimace. "Oh, that is not it, sir. I'm quite honored. It's just, for all my life my bending has been a closely guarded secret. To have it exposed this way is a little..." she paused, struggling for the right words.

She hadn't pondered long when her husband finished for her; "A little like walking into town with no clothes on."

She nodded, though the visual his words brought to mind made her cheeks tint pink. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

Kagah stroked his beard nervously, "I understand, I could have put that more delicately. I'm sorry." The Elder bowed his head to her.

She dipped her head briefly in acceptance.

"When does she go?" Zinan intoned.

Hanna looked at him because there was an odd note in his voice, but let it go and turned her attention back to Kagah.

"As soon as it's safe to travel. I'm sending a few people from our village to trade and sell wares, I would think you could go with them."

"How long will she be gone?" Zinan voiced the question but it was Hanna's chest that tightened leaving a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Kagah shrugged, "A month or more. There was no specific time-line given but I would assume that much just for teaching."

Some of the color drained from her face and she pressed her lips tightly together as she nodded. Zinan took her elbow in a show of support. "You will have fun, don't worry," he said softly.

She glanced up at him and was greeted by a warm look in his eyes that _did_ make her feel better. She barely heard or registered the goodbyes as Zinan led her outside.

Zinan watched her as they went out the door. She was overwhelmed, he could see it. He stopped them right outside the building. "I have one more question for Elder Kagah. Will you wait for me here?"

She nodded woodenly and he wavered for a moment on whether or not to leave her. He decided she wouldn't run away so determined she would be fine for a moment.

He found the elder already sitting again on the dais, sipping something hot (as the steam seemed to indicate). "Elder, might I ask if there's been any word from my nation yet?"

Kagah choked on his tea, surprised at the younger man's reappearance. He frowned and stroked his beard. This wasn't what he wanted to hear, he'd been so _sure_ with their actions only a few minutes ago... "No," he said slowly, "but that may be due to the weather. When we are in spring's full grip then you should expect something."

Zinan nodded, "Of course," he mumbled then added a hasty 'thank you' and left to take his wife back to her aunt's house.

* * *

Within two weeks time the contingent was ready to depart. Almost the entire village had turned out to send off the group. It was a red letter day for the village, not only was trade being reestablished with the capital (rumored to be in the process of rebuilding to a glory not seen in generations) but one of their own was revealed to be a waterbender! It was quite the party atmosphere.

After the village had said their goodbyes and congratulations Takara, Zinan and Hanna stood off to the side. Takara and Hanna embraced one last time. "You know you've always been like a daughter to me." The older woman's voice was thick with emotion. "I'm so proud of you." There were unshed tears in both the womens' eyes as they released each other.

"Thank you, Auntie," Hanna said softly.

Takara glanced at Zinan then let her niece go with another quick squeeze of her hand. She then strode off to talk to a friend, leaving the newlyweds alone.

Hanna finally pulled her gaze away from her retreating aunt's form to turn and look at her stoic husband. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back, he seemed to be studying her.

"Well," he said ineloquently.

She cleared her throat and fought with herself to hold his gaze. She teetered on what to do in this situation. In some ways they were strangers, but he knew things about her that no one else did. She suspected he felt the same way about her. There were things she wanted to say to him, thank yous unspoken, but words got lost in the tightness of her chest. This was far harder than she'd imagined it was to going be.

"Have a safe journey." He seemed to settle for these words as a bland substitute for what was going on behind his eyes. "I... I hope you have a good time."

A smile crept onto her lips at how childish his statements sounded. He was trying too hard. She resolved to save him before he dug a deeper hole. She took a step closer and slipped her arms around his torso, laying her head on his chest. Her grip was light but tightened when he hesitantly put his arms around her shoulders.

"I will miss you too." The words slipped out and she was mildly surprised when she realized she meant them.

After a minute she pulled back and looked at him. He had a smile on his face and she'd never seen from him before. He was happy, almost wistful. She nodded once to him then turned to go.

He slid one of his hands from her shoulder until their hands were intertwined. He gave her fingers a squeeze before letting it slip from his grasp. She didn't look back as the traveling party moved off.

Zinan stood watching them leave until they were out of sight.

The firebender accompanied Takara back to her home but left early the next morning. All the way back to his hut he listened to the crunch of the ice under his boots. He went about repairing the damage left by the months of snow and kept himself busy. He sighed when he saw the sun was low in the sky. He would've worked a few more hours but there were other things he needed to tend to.

He had avoided – consciously or not – stepping into the house for most of the day. He lit a fire and swiftly began fixing dinner. The house felt too quiet now but he knew he'd get over that feeling. He had gone from living with a crew of sailors to by himself, what difference did one woman make?

After his solitary meal he sat and read, he only glanced at Hanna's loom twice thinking of the sound her shuttle made on the taunt threads or her voice when she sang. Finally he gave up trying to concentrate on his book (he'd read the same paragraph six times) and decided to go to bed.

He slipped out of his outer robes, keeping his undershirt and pants due to the lingering cold. He sagged under the covers and lay there watching the dying fire's light flicker on hut's ice walls. As he was about to drift off he forced down the feeling that his arms seemed too empty.

* * *

Hanna stood in awe. She'd never seen anything so beautiful. High ice walls surrounding the revitalized city. A waterbender stood on the wall lowering a section to let travelers in, she marveled at his power. Unlike the grandness of the wall the buildings were much like they had at home. She reasoned that having fully realized benders was new to this pole so not everything had been improved yet.

Much to her surprise she was greeted by an elderly woman and ushered away from the rest of the group. In truth, in all her rubbernecking she hadn't even caught the woman's name. Hanna carried her bag and was taken to a house on the other side of the city. This house was unlike the others they'd passed. It was larger and the ice-block construction was of a much higher quality. She instantly wondered who _exactly_ she was staying with.

She refocused when the woman began speaking to her again. "I hope you don't mind staying here with me and my granddaughter. There aren't many places yet for guests to stay." She smiled and all her wrinkles gathered at her eyes.

"No, but I hope I'm not putting you in too much of a bind," she said with a frown.

The older woman shook her head and and waved a hand in dismissal. "My son and grandson are not back yet and my husband can put up with a little disappointment." There was a devious twinkle in her eye and her fingers touched a carved pendant that hung on a ribbon around her throat. "Come now, deary, you should probably rest. You're most likely exhausted from your journey."

Hanna inclined her head in agreement just as a yawn hit her. She was led to a side room and the older woman indicated she should sleep and keep her things there. The room had few furnishings but it did have a large bed piled high with furs. Hanna set her things down and sat on the bed, testing it. Before she laid back she looked up at the older woman again. "Thank you, ma'am. This is very kind.

The older woman waved her hand dismissively again. "It's my pleasure, and please, call me Gran Gran, everybody does." Hanna smiled and the older woman returned it before leaving her to rest.

* * *

When Hanna woke again she estimated that it was mid afternoon. She stood and stretched her protesting muscles. The house seemed empty so she wandered out into the town. There were more people here than in her own village, understandable given this was where the chief of the Southern Water Tribe lived.

It was odd for her to see so many men. The war had decimated their male population, leaving the very old or the very young, but here there were almost as many men as women. It was good to see.

A sad smile played at her lips as she thought of one particular boy who'd gone off to war. Yahto had been her best friend growing up, but after he left with the others she hadn't heard from him again. It had been several years and she still wondered how he was doing, if he made it out of the fighting, and if she'd ever see him again.

Hanna's thoughts were interrupted by a commotion up ahead, so she wandered over in curiosity.

There, standing on a block of ice in the middle of the crowd, was a girl in her mid-teens. Hanna was just about to ask someone what was going on when the the girl raised her arms slowly.

Hanna's breath caught as the snow around the girl turned to water and rose up like a curtain around her, she moved again and the water began to stream around her lithe figure. The weaver was vaguely aware of people clapping and cheering but she was too caught up in watching the greatest feat of bending she'd ever seen. She wondered who this girl was, and she must have mused out loud because a boy to her right answered.

"That's just my sister showing off again." He tried to sound bored but she couldn't help but notice the pride he felt showing through.

"She's as good as the Avatar," Hanna breathed in awe.

The boy made a scoffing noise. "She's _better_, at least at waterbending, and she should be, she taught him everything he knows."

Hanna's jaw dropped as she took in that information. _So young and already a master._

The girl had finished her bending demonstration and the crowd began to break up. She hopped down from the ice block and, smiling, approached her brother. "Sokka! We didn't expect you until next week!" She hugged the boy fiercely.

"Hey, Sis. Dad couldn't wait."

Katara looked up at the woman who seemed to be staring at her. "Hello," she said shyly.

"Oh yeah," Sokka intoned. "This is, um..."

"Hanna. I come from a village west of here." The weaver bowed out of respect.

Sokka nudged his sister. "She's a fan." He laughed when the older woman blushed in embarrassment.

Katara shot the boy a disapproving look but quickly snapped back to her pleasant smile. "What brings you over this way?" she asked politely.

"You, actually."

"Uh, oh. Stalker..." Sokka said in a sing-song voice and Katara elbowed him hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"I came here to learn waterbending," Hanna said, trying to ignore the boy's antics.

Katara clapped in glee. "You're a bender too? That's great!"

"I am, but I'm far from the level you've achieved. I could never do that," she said motioning to where Katara had just been demonstrating.

The master shook her head. "Don't be so sure, it just takes practice."

Hanna was about to reply when she was interrupted by a more familiar voice. "There you are, my dear. And I see you've already met my grandchildren," Kana said as she walked up to the trio.

"Your grandchildren?" Hanna's question was lost in the family's greetings.

"How are you, Katara? Did you eat?" the elderly woman asked.

"Yes, Gran Gran. I ate," the girl said rolling her eyes.

"Gran Gran!" Sokka exclaimed throwing his arms wide.

"Hello, Sokka," she said without emotion causing the boy to deflate.

"Aww, Gran, don't be that way," he whined.

She chuckled and pulled him in for a hug. "And how is my brave warrior?" she asked holding him at arm's length.

"I'm good." He smiled, suddenly more relieved than a moment ago.

"He has a girlfriend," Katara said with a grin.

Kana smiled. "You can tell me all about her later when we've had a chance to settle our guest." She turned to the newcomer. "I suspect we've thrown a lot at you today and you'd like a chance to process it." Her eyes disappeared into her wrinkles.

Hanna smiled, they were such warm and genuine people, not at all what she thought people in the capital would be like. It caused her nervousness to be eased appreciably.

Katara slipped her arm into the crook of Hanna's elbow. "We are going to have so much fun! I'm glad you're staying with us. I'm sorry Dad can't be here to meet you, but you know, he's so busy these days."

Hanna looked at the girl. "Oh? What does your father do?"

Katara froze and looked wide-eyed at her brother and grandmother. She turned, letting go of Hanna's arm to get a good look at her. "You honestly don't know?" Hanna shook her head, worried she'd offended them somehow. Katara smiled, "I suppose we are out of practice with formalities, there would be no reason that you _should._ Hanna, our father is Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe."

Hanna's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "What?" she stuttered. She immediately fell to her knees an a low bow. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea." She flushed red in embarrassment.

"It is alright, dear." Kana said as Katara helped the flustered woman to her feet. "We do not hold strictly to traditions here. With the war we lost a bit of that over the years. Do not trouble yourself." She smiled and her wrinkles hid her eyes again.

Hanna took a steadying breath, then smiled and nodded. "I guess I have a lot to learn on many fronts."

Katara chuckled softly. "I'm sure we all do. It's not like this is normal for us either. We have gone without so much the last few years."

Hanna saw her eyes grow distant and she marveled at the strength of this teenager, to weather storms such as these at such a tender age, and still retain her bright spirit.

Kana gave her granddaughter a sideways hug. "Come on. Much to do."

Katara nodded with a dimmed smile and they headed back to the house. Before they'd gotten too far Kana stopped Sokka from following. "Run along."

"Gran..." he whined and gave her a piteous look but she shook her head.

"You are staying with Hakoda and Pakku, now go."

Katara laughed as he bent his head and left. "Don't pay attention to my brother. He's prone to dramatics," she said with amusement, which caused Hanna to laugh.

These people were very easy to become fond of.

* * *

The next day the relatively small group of benders gathered in the center of town to meet each other. There were but a half dozen from the Southern Water Tribe and they varied in age from a six years old boy to a woman in her late forties.

Katara had left the house early to get things prepared so Hanna had to get to the meeting by herself. She was undeniably nervous. There were going to be masters other than Katara there and she didn't want to embarrass herself. She took a deep breath as she approached the group.

Hanna spotted Katara talking to an older man who had a very stern countenance. Katara saw her and waved her over.

"Hanna, this is my grandfather," she said introducing the man. "Master Pakku taught me most of what I know."

Hanna bowed respectfully. The man seemed a bit ruffled by the other master's statement but a smile crept onto his face. "We should get started soon," he said in a brusk snap, but bowed to the two ladies and went to talk to the other benders.

Katara grimaced at his retreating form and glanced at her new friend. "I'm sorry. He comes off as pompous and hard but he's much nicer when you get to know him."

Hanna raised an eyebrow but refrained from comment. The classes soon began, stopping anything she might have said. They started by going over basic forms, testing to see what level everyone was at. Not surprisingly most were only able to change snow to water and back again, not much more. They were all clumsy at best.

Katara was an ever present encouragement and all of the students loved her. The weeks went by and the classes grew in difficulty. Katara held a special class on healing, using some of her own experiences as illustrations. Those in attendance, including some of the other instructors, were enthralled and she delighted in answering questions about her journeys with the Avatar. That first healing class turned into more of a story time but no one seemed to mind.

That evening as they walked back to the house Hanna had more on her mind than stories. "What does it feel like to heal someone? I mean, the bending."

Katara glanced up at her. "Warm. A rush goes through your body and you feel..." she paused to think of the right words.

"Connected?" Hanna supplied.

The younger girl stopped so Hanna did too, then turned to look at her. "Have you healed before?" Katara asked in surprise.

Hanna shrugged one shoulder. "A few times. My husband was wounded and at first it was pure instinct and desperation. When I tried again that's when I felt what you were talking about."

"Wow, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you," Katara's excitement shone in her smiling face. They resumed walking in silence for a moment. "So, your husband," Katara asked carefully, "I didn't know you were married."

A distant smile came to the weaver's face. "I know, even I forget sometimes that I'm married. In truth I haven't been for very long, only since the fall. It was an arranged marriage."

"Oh," Katara wrinkled her nose. Hanna wasn't offended, she was expecting that reaction. "What's his name?"

"Zinan."

Katara's brows shot up. "That's an unusual name, it sounds almost Fire Nation," she mused.

"He _is_ Fire Nation."

Katara stumbled but caught herself. "What?" She grabbed the other woman's hand and rushed them back the rest of the short distance to the house. She then pulled Hanna to sit and implored her to tell everything.

Hanna indeed told her everything, including offering herself, something she still hadn't even told Zinan. Katara was struck speechless at the end of it. "That is... wow," she stopped again. "I know arranged marriages are not uncommon for our people, but to a Fire Nation man? Do you get along alright?"

Hanna laughed, surprising herself that she was able to do so. "I won't lie, we did have our problems at first but now..." she remembered the hug they'd shared when parting. "I know I care deeply for him."

"Do you love him?" Katara looked at the woman through her lashes.

Hanna pondered that. "My aunt told me not long after we married that love can bloom even in the harshest of climates, and I suppose that's true, but us...?" She considered what she might be feeling. Ever since coming here she'd felt a sharp longing to return home. She'd thought it was homesickness stemming from never having left her village before. Could it be that one of the things she missed was Zinan? "I have no idea what he thinks of me, he's difficult to read," she said trying to distract her thoughts.

"You should talk to him," Katara said with conviction.

Hanna shook her head. "He's not one to sit and talk, especially about feelings. I'll be there for him but I don't want him to feel pressured. I have no illusions about this marriage."

Katara leaned forward. "Do you want him to be in love with you?"

"I don't know," Hanna trailed off again. Her heart felt too heavy in her chest, this wasn't something she wanted to think about, his rejection of her far too possible in her mind. Hanna shook herself of her mental rabbit trail. She smiled at her young teacher. "What about you? Is there someone who's captured your fancy?"

Katara looked down at her hands and blushed furiously. "I, um... it's complicated." The master put her hands over her flaming cheeks. "I guess you could say I have a boyfriend."

"Is he here in the village?"

She shook her head. "He had things to take care of and I wanted to come home for a while to be with my people." She looked away wistfully. "I miss him."

The weaver smiled and a twinge of recognition shot through her heart. "So he is not Water Tribe."

Katara shook her head no. "I know he will be visiting me soon but it seems too far away." She sighed heavily then noticed her new friend's expression. "Oh, but I'm depressing you," she stood in her alarm.

Hanna smiled and held up her hands. "No, no. It's alright. I've never talked to anyone about mine and Zinan's relationship other than my aunt, it's bound to stir up certain feelings." Katara nodded and Hanna stood. "We should start dinner and surprise Gran."

Katara beamed, "Great idea."

The two set to work and tried to settle their thoughts and emotions for a while.

* * *

There was one week left of classes and Hanna was feeling tired but happy, mixed in no small part with excitement. She had learned so much and she couldn't wait to share what she knew with her village. Spring had almost passed and the warm summer sun was hanging longer in the sky. More and more ships arrived at the capital from the Earth Kingdom and The Northern Tribe. On an even more joyous note a few numbers of Water Tribe ships from the Southern Tribe were finally able to return home. They were greeted as heroes.

Classes had ended early for the day and Hanna decided to accompany Katara to greet some of the returning soldiers. They watched as the men piled off the ship and Katara checked them for injuries. Most had been tended to but all benefited from an extra healing touch.

Hanna was assisting a man on crutches with sitting on a pallet when she heard her name being called. "Hanna?" the man behind her exclaimed in surprise and joy.

She spun around. "Yahto?" She couldn't believe it. She never given up hope that he was still alive but to see him in person was astounding.

They ran together and embraced and he pulled her close. "There were times, Hanna... times I never thought I'd see you again."

She was crying and she wasn't sure he wasn't. "I've missed you, Yahto."

When they were both able to calm themselves and pull away he held her shoulders and got a good look at her. She looked the same as he remembered her, beautiful, with life shining in her stormy eyes.

To her he looked so much older than he had, perhaps old wasn't the right word to describe it, perhaps worn would've been more applicable. His face was hidden by a scruffy beard and he had a hollow look to him. She wondered what had happened to him out there. Still, he had the same smile she remembered, he was still her friend.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he looked around for other familiar faces. "I wasn't expecting anyone from our village to be here."

"I came to be be tutored by Master Katara." She motioned to the teenager tending to the worst of the wounded.

Yahto missed the gesture in his shock at her pronouncement. "The Avatar's waterbending teacher?" He grabbed her hands. "Are you saying you are a waterbender?"

She nodded with a smile, dipping her head in embarrassment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He was in shock so not really reprimanding her. He shook his head. "Never mind, it's wonderful to see you. Tell me all about yourself, I want to know everything."

She laughed brightly. "Aunt Takara and I have a successful business, we've been very happy and cared for." He smiled and they sat facing each other as she continued. "I know you're not going to believe this but I got married last fall."

Yahto seemed to stop breathing and a look of shock and unease found a home on his face. "Married?" he choked out the word.

"He is a good man, and he takes care of me." Her eyes drifted out over the crowd of people coming and going from the ships in the docks. She didn't notice his deep frown as he concentrated on this new information.

He'd regained a more passive expression by the time she looked back at him. "Where are you staying?"

"With Master Katara, actually."

"Oh."

"Are you coming back home to the village?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I was going to head back tonight or early tomorrow."

"Please stay until the end of the week. I'd love it if we could travel together."

He gave her a halfhearted smile. "Fine with me, if you don't mind me as a third wheel."

She looked at him in a confused daze until the light dawned. "Oh, you think my husband is here?" She shook her head. "No, he stayed at the hut to repair things after the terrible storms we had this winter. It's just me you'll have to deal with."

A wide grin spread across his face. "I think I can handle that."

* * *

The week seemed to fly by for Hanna. It was the final day of classes and all of the students were excited. Most of the capital had turned out for the final ceremonies. A party was in the air.

Master Paku held up his hand for silence and they came to attention, finding their seats. "Some of you have expressed a desire to remain here and study further. I, and several of the others from the north, will be available for all those interested." A round of applause went through the students and he raised his hand once more. "Master Katara, unfortunately, will be leaving soon but we should thank her for her willingness to give of the time she already has."

The group broke out in a loud cheer all shouting their thanks and appreciation. Katara stood and bowed to them, a blush on her cheeks. Paku yielded the stage to her and she smiled gratefully to him. "I also want to thank you all for the dedication you have shone these past months," she breathed. "You've inspired me again and again. I feel so proud of not only you but of what we've accomplished for our Southern Tribe." The cheer was deafening.

When they had settled down Katara bowed to them again and they all stood as one to bow to her. Tears of joy slipped down the sixteen-year-old's cheeks at the sight.

They had a grand feast and party that lasted long into the night. Over the next couple of days the families and students that were not staying made their ways back to their own villages. Despite the fun she'd had Hanna was feeling homesick and Yahto had expressed he was equally eager to get back home.

It was hard saying goodbye to Katara and her family but the young master assured Hanna it wasn't the end of their friendship, promising to stay in contact as much as possible. That assurance made Hanna feel warm. It was good to have friends, even though she still could hardly believe that her friends included the Chief's own family.

Yahto was anxious to be on their way quickly so they left early in the morning. Hanna was glad she had someone to travel with, seeing as there were currently no trade caravans headed their direction. Even more happy that it was someone she truly cared about. They had talked at the capital but there was always something going on to distract them, it would be great to get a chance to catch up.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Hanna that started the conversation, almost immediately on setting out Yahto couldn't contain his curiosity anymore. "What's his name?"

"Who's name?" she asked, confused by the sudden topic.

"This man who stole you from me," he said, playfully nudging her with his elbow.

Hanna laughed. "He didn't _steal_ me, and his name is Zinan."

Yahto's brows shot up then crashed together. "I don't recall anyone by that name, but I've been gone for some time."

"Oh, he's not originally from our village. He came to us last year."

The returned soldier brooded for a few minutes. "You must have fallen fast to get married after knowing him for only a few months."

She could almost detect a note of bitterness in his voice but his face was impassive. She wondered what her friend was thinking. "It wasn't like that. He was in a bind so I helped him out. It was an arranged marriage."

One corner of his mouth turned up in a brief smile. "Oh."

They both fell silent as they walked on and Hanna started to think about Zinan again. Her thoughts had been turning to him more lately as the time to go home approached. She found she had a genuine desire to see him again and tell him everything that she'd learned in the last few months. But it was more than that, she wanted to be with him. She missed his quiet strength.

A mental image flashed in her mind of him holding her as they slept. She felt something deep within her tighten and a warmth envelope her. She sighed out loud, unconscious of the action.

"Are you alright?" Yahto stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Hm, what? Oh, yes, I was just thinking about home. I can't wait to get back," she smiled.

Something dark flickered over his face but Hanna didn't notice as they continued on.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry there isn't much of Zinan in this chapter. There is only so much that can be crammed into one chapter. Sigh.**

**I think there will a be a delay on the next (last) chapter. I was looking at it again and I'm not satisfied with it at all. I've already started the rewrite but it will likely push me past next Wednesday for the posting. Seeing as not many are reading this it should be fine with my regulars.  
**


End file.
